csi_hidden_crimesfandomcom-20200215-history
Venomous Velocity/Transcript
D.B. Russell: A ground crew worker from the Mid-Nevada Private Airport named Larry Abner contacted the Police. D.B. Russell: Larry saw what looked like a Dead Man being carried from a Private Jet. First Responders declared death under suspeicious circs. Grab you kit! D.B. Russell: Hello, Larry, so you saw the body being carried from the plane and called it in. What else did you see? Larry Abner: Not much, but, uh, oh yeah, it was kinda funny, this snake creeped out of a bag and freaked everyone out. D.B. Russell: A snake on the loose? Thanks. We'll notify animal control. Do you have the flight manifest? Larry Abner: Uh, yeah, it's over here somewhere. I'll find it for you. D.B. Russell: That's okay. You're not allowed to enter the crime scene. We'll find it ourselves. Chapter 1: Airport Emergency Investigate Private Airport David Phillips: No obvious signs of trauma. I'll get the body back to Dr. Robbins so we can figure out the C.O.D. David Phillips: Sorry, I jumped back there. Didn't expect a snake to crawl out of someone's luggage. Gave me a scare. D.B. Russell: That's alright, David. I notified animal control... Hm, Larry didn't tell us the flight manifest is a mess! We'll have to examine it and see if it can be salvaged. Examine Flight Manifest Greg Sanders: 5 people on a plane, one is dead. Let's have a word with the Pilot first and see what he can tell us about what happened. Greg Sanders: The manifest also showed a Snake Box in the inventory. Maybe the pilot can tell you more. Interrogate Mark Valsten Jim Brass: Captain Mark Valsten, can you tell us what happened on the Jet? Mark Valsten: Headford had a reaction to his Injection. He wasn't breathing, so the others carried him from the plane for when the Ambulance arrived. Jim Brass: And what about the Snake Box listed on the Flight Manifest? Mark Valsten: I belive that belonged to Mr. Headford. It should be somewhere outside the plane... Mark Valsten: Talk to Eugene. There's something about him that I don't like... I saw him hand Mr. Headford a drink, Headford died soon after. That says a lot im my opinion! Jim Brass: We saw a Eugene Vonner on the Flight Manifest. Thanks for your time. Interrogate Eugene Vonner Jim Brass: Eugene Vonner, so you handed George Headford a drink and now he's dead. Care to give your side of the story? Eugene Vonner: Woah, that's what you open with? Okay you got me, I handed him a drink, so what!? The Stewardess stuck him with a Needle! Eugene Vonner: Sure, it was for his illness, but you never can be too careful, you know? I saw her looking for something outside the plane, too. Jim Brass: I'm sure George Headford rests happily knowing he has you looking out for him! Eugene Vonner: Now, unless you're gonna arrest me, I've got things to do. Jim Brass: No, you're a free man... for now! Investigate Private Airport D.B. Russell: Maybe this Medical Kit is what the Stewardess was looking for! You can Examine it back at the Lab. Let's Go! Examine Medical Kit Greg Sanders: This Injection Log has Annette Walsh's name on it. Let's bringher in and see why she was looking for it! Interrogate Annette Walsh D.B. Russell: We found a Medical Kit with your name inside, Miss Walsh. I must ask, what use do you have for the kit? Annette Walsh: I gave George Injections of Venom for his illness. He sought expert advice and went with this method in the hope it could cure his illness. D.B. Russell: We know about Mr. Headford's illness and that he had dangerous levels of Venom in his blood. We're checking to see if this is his cause of death. Annette Walsh: I don't know how that could have happened, I always gave him the correct dosage, as I'm sure you both found on the Injection Log inside the Kit. Investigate Luggage Cart Greg Sanders: Okay, more snakes, great! These appear to be another species to the one we found with the Vic. Let's take a closer look at them. Greg Sanders: The phone wasn't too far from where the victim was located! It appears to be badly damaged. But Hodges will be able to pull info from it. Analyze Broken Phone David Hodges: I anakyzed the broken phone. Unfortunately, the internal component fell out the casing and is missing. I can tell you more if you find the rest of the phone. David Hodges: However, it's not all bad news. The pattern and fragmentation of the screen glass indicates a hard impact... David Hodges: The phone might have been used to attack someone, possibly in defense and maybe against the killer! Look out for anyone with a nasty looking Bruise. Examine Shipping Crate Greg Sanders: Well, I didn't expect you would find these in a Snake! I'm pretty sure it's not Sugar... Let's get them to the Lab. Analyze Pellet David Hodges: The Pellets you two found inside the Snakes contain... you guessed it, Drugs! Greg Sanders: I have heard of this method of Drug Trafficking, but it still doesn't make it any less bizarre, right? Greg Sanders: Let's have a chat with the Pilot and see if he can shed any light onto this investigation. Interrogate Mark Valsten Jim Brass: The details in the Flight Manifest don't match the fuel remaining on board, can you explain that? Mark Valsten: We had to fly at a lower altitude for a while, it is a common pract... ... Jim Brass: We'll cut to the chase, we found Shipping Crates with Snakes inside. The Snakes contained a very substantial amunt of Drugs! Mark Valsten: We made an unscheduled stop at the request of Mr. Headford, we landed at a small place in Mexico. They must have loaded them onto the plane then... Jim Brass: You just fly the plane, huh!? Why would Headford risk his business and life dealing in drugs? Mark Valsten: I don't know. He argued with Jon Barmore a lot more than usual, I can tell you that. Jon seemed pretty excited when we landed in Mexico from Barbados. Jim Brass: Tahnks for your time, Captain. We should go and talk to Mr. Barmore... Interrogate Jon Barmore D.B. Russell: Mr. Barmore, could you tell us about the Snake boxes found outside the plane belonging to Castle Imports & Exports? Jon Barmore: The Snakes? Oh, those were George's. He collected Snakes. With his cancer, he was chasing cures all over the country D.B. Russell: So you don't know about the Drugs we found inside them? We'll learn more when we search the plane. Jon Barmore: I have nothing to do with that! You forget I'm an Attorney! I'm afraid I cannot allow you to enter the plane without a Warrant. D.B. Russell: Ah, the Attorney strikes. We'll be back with a warrant. Analyze Victim's Body D.B. Russell: Hey Doc, what have you got for us? Al Robbins: My prelim results suggest George Headford died of asphyxiationleading to cardiac arrest, which could come from a Snake Bite. I'll know more when I open him up. D.B. Russell: Animal Control picked up a Southern Copperhead at the scene. We have a Venom Sample. But those snakes don't cause too many fatalities. D.B. Russell: Send his blood to Tox to check it against the Southern Copperhead venom sample. Anything else of interest? Al Robbins: I found a Needle Mark in his arm, and a broken knuckle, he might have hit his killer, which would have left a bruise on the killer. Al Robbins: Also, I found a large Tumor in his lungs in the x-rays. I'd say he's Stage 4 Lung Cancer, but it spread. He was very ill and didn't have much time left. D.B. Russell: So someone poisoned a dying man? This case is getting interesting. Let us know when you finish the autopsy, Doc. D.B. Russell: We've made good progress on the case, but we're still missing important evidence. Brass can't keep a hold on the Suspects much longer. D.B. Russell: We still need to find the murder weapon. When we get the Warrant, maybe the jet will reveal some good clues. Chapter 2: Luxurious Death Al Robbins: I finished the Autopsy. There were Cotton Fibers in the Victim's teeth and throat. The Vic also has a healing wound from recent Dental Surgery. D.B. Russell: With a healing wound, it could explain how high levels of Venom entered the bloodstream... Hm, Eugene Vonner handed him a Drink! Al Robbins: I wouldn't recommend ingesting Venom at the best of times, but if someone knew about the surgery and put Venom in his drink... D.B. Russell: We get it Doc, you've got a good chance of ending up dead! Jim Brass: Hey, good news. The Judge just signed off on the Warrant! D.B. Russell: Okay, then let's go shove that in the face our friend Jon Barmore and check out the Jet. What do you say? Jon Barmore: Ah, you got the Warrant. I applaud you! You do understand that I was protecting my client's best interests? D.B. Russell. Or protecting you own! Good thing the Warrant also covers that Yellowish Stain on your shirt... thanks for your cooperation. Investigate Private Jet Sara Sidle: This Whiskey Glass could be the one handed to Headford. It looks like someone keft this behind... bad for them, good for us! Sara Sidle: The Cushion has some kind of stain on it and my guess is, it's made from Cotton. I think you have just found the Murder Weapon! Sara Sidle: Dr. Robbins found Cotton Fibers in the victim's throat, which means the victim was Smothered and this Cushion would have been a weapon of opportunity. Sara Sidle: With the effects of Venom in his system, George would've had a tough time overcoming his killer. Let's get this back to the Lab and see what Hodges can find! Analyze Green Cushion David Hodges: This Cushion is definitely the Murder Weapon! The Cotton Fibers are a match to the ones found in the teeth and throat of the Victim. David Hodges: The Stains are due to Sweat from the killer. You should look for someone with signs of perspiration, most likely in the armpit region! Analyze Whiskey Glass David Hodges: I checked the Whiskey Glass and found a partial, but good enough print. I ran the Print Through AFIS and we ot a match belonging to Eugene Vonner. David Hodges: I also found traces of a quality Single Malt Whiskey and a positive match to the Venom found in the Victim. D.B. Russell: Very interesting. Did't the Pilot say he saw Eugene Vonner hand George Headford a drink? But it doesn't prove he killed him. D.B. Russell: Still, let's bring in Eugene Vonnner. With this evidence, he might be willing to tell us something! Thanks Hodges. Interrogate Eugene Vonner Jim Brass: Hello again Eugene. We found a Whiskey Glass with traces of Venom.... Your prints were on that glass! It's not looking good Eugene! Eugene Vonner: Hey! Look, I poured the drink and gave it to George, nothing else! Okay, I admit it doesn't sound perfect, but it's the truth... Eugene Vonner: Speaking of truth, you should be asking yourselves where Jon Barmore was? Our little get together lasted a few minutes at least... Jim Brass: What get together? We don't have time for riddles Eugene, maybe you can be more specific, now you are telling us the truth? Eugene Vonner: The three of us had a small, err, Fight! That's how we got the bruises. Barmore came into the galley shouting for help... Eugene Vonner: Also, that worker guy inside the Jet messing with the trash. Why the honesty? I don't want to go down for something I didn't do and you know about the drugs! Jim Brass: Well, you've been most helpful Eugene. Let's take a closer look inside the Jet. Investigate Cocktail Bar Sara Sidle: This is Larry Abner's ID Card! I doubt he meant to leave it behind... Sara Sidle: The card has a powdery feeling to the touch. If I'm not mistaken our ground crew worker likes to cut lines of Drugs with his ID card! Sara Sidle: Let's bring Larry in for questioning and see what he has to say about this. Interrogate Larry Abner Jim Brass: Tampering with a crime scene is a serious offense. We found your Airport I.D. inside the Jet. Larry Abner: Oh, right..I'll, err, erm... I think it was Miss Walsh, no wait, err... I'm not sure. Anyway I was asked if I could take out the Trash. The Jet was smelling bad. Jim Brass: Miss Walsh? Hm... you need to stop getting high Larry and get some sleep! What did you do with the Trash Bag? Larry Abner: It's somewhere outside, but I can't remember where I left it outside the Plane. Interrogate Annette Walsh Jim Brass: Hello again, Miss Walsh. Why did you ask Larry Abner to take out the trash? Annette Walsh: Mr. Barmore asked me to remove it, and I asked the worker to do it. I was only doing what was asked of me. Jim Brass: Did you notice Larry do anything strange when he took out the trash? Annette Walsh: I don't want to get him in trouble, but I saw Larry, is it? Well, I saw him quickly moving away from the Luggage Cart. He looked a little suspecious now that I think about it! Jim Brass: Just one last thing, will you permit us to take a sample of that Yellowish Stain from your shirt? Annette Walsh: Stain? What Stain? Oh, sure be my guest... 'Interrogate Larry Abner D.B. Russell: Mr. Abner, a witness saw you snooping in the busted luggage. What were you doing exactly? Larry Abner: After my accident, I checked the luggage... Cash! Rolls of cash, it was too tempting, so I took some. I tossed out a large important looking Envelope! D.B. Russell: We'll take a closer look around for the envelope. Oh, and an officer will be around to collect that cash. All of it! Investigate Private Airport Sara Sidle: Nicely done. Being a CSI isn't all glamour, you'll have to search the trash. See you back at the Lab. Examine Blue Trash Bag Sara Sidle: Okay, now that's interesting. You found the missing component fron the Broken Phone. You'll need to piece it back together. Examine Phone Components Sara Sidle: Great job in piecing together the broken components. Sara Sidle: We know the phone was broken through a strong impact. George Headford may have been attacked and he defended himself with the phone. Sara Sidle: Whatever information is on this phone might help us find the killer. Analyze Repaired Phone David Hodges: I found this photo on the phone. This is a photo of the Killer! And taken before the phone was broken... David Hodges: Most of the photo is covered by the Victim's finger! However, I managed to extract some valuable details... David Hodges: The killer is wearing a Striped Shirt... and, by comparing the height of the shoulder with the door frame, I can tell you the killer is Six Foot Tall! Sara Sidle: Great work Hodges. A number of our Suspects fit those new profiles! Investigate Luggage Cart Greg Sanders: Nice job, this must be the envelope. You can examine it back at the Lab! Examine Large Envelope Greg Sanders: Great job in identifying George Headford's signature! It looks like Jon Barmore hasn't been entirely following the letter of the law. Greg Sanders: This Forged Power of Attorney places him as sole owner of George Headford's assets, the Jet included! Sounds like a pretty strong motive for murder. Interrogate Jon Barmore Jim Brass: We found your Power of Attorney Mr. Barmore and George Headford did not sign it! Jon Barmore: That is absolute nonsense! It is signed by the man himself. Jim Brass: There is also the small matter of Venom being on the forged papers, how do you explain that? Jon Barmore: Explain it, the man had Venom Injections! He signed the papers. I'm sure you're intelligent enough to see how it could have happened!? Jim Brass: Oh, but he didn't sign the papers, Mr. Barmore. You did! The Venom came from your hands... Sit still for a moment, we're not finished. D.B. Russell: Okay, we've collected aoll the evidence for this case. We know the Suspects all have a bruise and a good idea on how each them got it! D.B. Russell: Annette Walsh administered Venom by Injecting Mr. Headford to treat his cancer. D.B. Russell: The photo we found from the victim's Phone, gave us an insight into the clothes and height of the killer. D.B. Russell: Finally the Cushion is our Murder Weapon! The sweat traces we found told us the killer has a perspiration problem... D.B. Russell: I leave it in your good hands to make the right decision. Captain Brass will conduct the formal arrest. Arrest Jim Brass: You're under arrest for the murder of George Headford, Fraud and Trafficking of Narcotiics Jon Barmore: This is an outrage... Yes I killed him, but he didn't care if we all got killed by the Cartel. You cannot simply walk away from dealing with them! Jim Brass: So you wanted to save your own skin and enjoy all the wealth the drugs bring? You knew about his illness and his unusual Venom medication... Jon Barmore: Save my skin? Yes, and everyone else's on board that Jet. Of course I knew and when the Dental Surgery presented an opportunity, I took it! Jon Barmore: The damn stubborn didn't succumb to the effects of the Venom as quickly as I expected, so I had no choice but to Smother him. Jon Barmore: The Power of Attorney was my insurance to calm the mess George had created with the Cartel. I was the victim. Jim Brass: Save it for the jury, see if they take pity on a driug dealing killer. I'd rather spend my time getting more scum like you off the streets. D.B. Russell: Great job. Jon Barmore will spend a very long time in Jail thanks to you and the team. D.B. Russell: Another killer behind bars. It was a good night's work. Take the rest of the night off. I'll call you when we get a new case. Category:Transcripts